Ultraman Zwei (Orion Continuity)
The second Ultra to guard Earth after Ultraman Orion, Jack is different than Orion in many ways, particularly he has taken a host instead of a human form...some he regrets... Appearance Jack has round eyes and a single crest that is a boomerang weapon. He is primarily red but has yellow bands on his side. His ears are small and rectangular. . History Jack is a classmate of Orion who was jealous of him and always tried to match up to his apparent genius. Like Orion he also fought in the Machine War and was awarded several honors but was not offered the chance to be a captain. Regardless Jack was asked personally by Orion to watch over Earth, something he feels was a challenge. Upon coming to Earth he is given the moniker Ultraman Zwei due to being the second Ultraman to defend it. Personality Jack is a very serious Ultra at times but is more light hearted at times, he has a strive to succeed and is somewhat of a perfectionist. He can be jovial at times though. He has a one sided rivalry with Orion. His biggest grievance is that he is not a great a fighter as Orion, who he know is always holding back. His main advantage over Orion is that even though Orion charges his beams, Jack's are still stronger. Jack also wishes to make his father proud of him, being that he never seems to live up to his standards. At the same time, he suffers an inferiority complex from being a mixed Ultra, primarily a yellow Ultra, who were seen as having no special talents. Profile and techniques Profile *'Transformation Item': Jack Mask *'Real Name': Jack *'Height': 48 meters *'Weight': 36,000 *'Age': 10,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 11 *'Running Speed': 400 km per hr *'Jump Distance': 900 km *'Swimming Speed': 700 Knots *'Tunneling Speed': Mach 3 *'Brawn': 190,000 tons *'Family': **'Father': One of the Military Department Captains **'Mother': A rare yellow Ultra Body Features *'Zackraze '(Pronounced Zack- Raze): The crest weapon on Jack's head, it can be removed and be used as a blade, boomerang or club *'Beam Lamp': Jack's beam lamp is diamond in shape but acts like a normal beam lamp. *'Ultra Bracelet': The standard Bracelet. *'Color Timer': Jack has a standard color timer *'Ultra Armor': Jack's Ultra armor is standard. Techniques Forms - Brave= Brave Mode' Gained by tapping into his Yellow Ultra heritage, this form is powered by his willpower. Brave mode mainly involves the transformation of his Crest Blade into the Brave Zackraze. Ray Techniques *'Brave Magnium Ray': An enhanced ray, it is several times stronger than his normal finisher. *'Zackraze Shot': Using his crest blade, Zwei fires a beam that can purge the enemy of any evil energy. It can be fired as a beam from his head or a shockwave by stabbing his blade into the ground. *'Brave Field': Using his blade, he can conjure a subspace battlefield, where light beings are empowered. Fighting Arts *'Brave Cross Slash': A double slash from a charged up Zackraze. Can destroy a monster in one hit. *'Swordsmanship': Jack is highly skilled in the use of a bladed weapon, more so than Orion, or any of their generation. *'Ultra Knock Tactics': Same as before, but its cutting potential is now much greater. Psychic Powers *'Ultra Valor': Due to the natural of the Light of Bravery, Zwei's physical power is empowered by his will power when in brave mode. }} Trivia *Zwei was originally going to be Ultra Jack *His original and true name were based on Ultraman Jack...which is ironic since Zwei's creator is not the greatest fan of that Ultra or that series... Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity Category:Character Competition